Good Luck Charlie Truth or Dare
by HopeYouLikeItI'mCurtisHawking
Summary: Same rules as Jessie Truth or Dare, send in reviews, and I'll write them, and you'll enjoy them. (hopefully) Update date will be every Friday unless I say otherwise. Hope you like it!
1. Introduction

**Hey everybody, if you don't know how this works, check out my Jessie Truth or Dare, to figure it out, just send in dares via review, and I'll hopefully, with enough dares update by Friday. So please send in those dares, so this story doesn't get taken off right away for being just a short request story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Holy Crap, the amount of dare I got in one day was amazing! This chapter will start momentarily, but first, I checked the stats before I started writing, I have 246 views from Norway. That doesn't seem weird until I see that I only have 4 visitors. Please whoever of those four wrote the majority of the dares, at least slow down, I got 80 in 2 days, and that won't give other people a chance to see some dares they want. Thanks for reviewing, just please slow down.**

**Okay onto the real chapter!**

* * *

Curtis: Welcome to Good Luck Charlie Truth or Dare! Everybody, viewers and participators, the rules are simple, we get a dare from the viewer, you do it, onto the next dare. If you refuse, we will not only find a, *ahem*, unique way of punishing you, we will make you go through with the dare anyway. Okay, now introducing the competitors, we have, Amy, Bob, Teddy, PJ, Charlie, Toby, Gabe, Beau, Spencer, Emmet, Future Charlie, Future Toby, Skylar, Jo and everyone else in Good Luck Charlie. Okay, for our first dare, from Sean. p . ware, I dare Teddy and Gabe to go into a 69 position!

Teddy: Why should we?

Curtis: Because you have too, and because we have a torture chamber downstairs.

Teddy: Fine.

Teddy and Gabe (who was not complaining about this dare) both took off all their clothes, until they were both in their underwear. Teddy took off her bra, revealing her C-cup breasts, and took off her panties, which revealed a completely bare pussy. Gabe seeing this, immediately got hard, and he took off his underwear, and revealed his 7 inch member.

Now that they were all undressed, Gabe laid down on the floor, and Teddy got on top of him. Unsure, what to do, Teddy looked up, almost clueless. Seeing she was having trouble figuring out what to do, Gabe told her that she was supposed to suck on his member. Teddy, now knowing this, slowly bent her head down, and began to lick the 7 inch rod. Gabe was in heaven, the feeling he was getting was amazing, considering this was his first time. After a few minutes of this he decided to return the favor and began to lick Teddy's pussy.

Teddy's head jerked off his cock, surprised by this sensation down in her nether regions, she had never felt someone else's tongue down there, she barely masturbated as it was because of her breaking her hymen when she was young. The feelings she was having now though were making her regret not masturbating more often, this felt great to her. She decided to get back to Gabe's cock, and began to suck on it some more. These two were both licking and sucking on each other's lower regions, you thought they would be a couple.

Curtis: Our next dare is from kim who says, I dare Gabe to lick Teddy's asshole.

Gabe hearing this, and lost in pleasure, decided to do it, knowing he had gone this far already. He slowly stuck his tongue out and began to lick all around Teddy's puckered asshole. He noticed that it didn't taste bad and continued licking all around, and occasionally sticking his tongue in her asshole. Teddy, who was completely foreign to these feelings, was on cloud nine, she felt as if she was going to cum soon.

Curtis: Our next dare is from Guest, who says, I dare Teddy to suck Gabe's cock until he cums inside her mouth.

Teddy, who felt great because of Gabe decided to repay him by doing this for him. She slowly closed her mouth around his cock, and began to suck on it, causing her cheeks to push in around it. She slowly then began to bob her head down a lot, then up a little, all the way down his dick, until she was deep-throating her little brother. The feeling's coming from Gabe's groin were amazing, he felt the head of his member in Teddy's contracting throat, and he couldn't take it anymore. He warned Teddy with a quick "Teddy, I'm cumming!" Her only response was that she began to suck harder on his dick, causing him to blow his load down her throat. She swished it around in her mouth a little and then swallowed it all.

Curtis: Our final dare is from tim who says, I dare Gabe to stick his cock inside of Teddy's pussy and fuck her.

Teddy, surprised at hearing this thought about it for a minute, and was actually going to refuse the dare, until she felt something that cancelled out her logic, she hadn't cum yet, and she was horny! This wasn't just horny though, she was so horny, she would've fucked a horse if it got her off! She quickly grabbed Gabe, and pinned him to the ground, his member had already recovered, and was standing straight up for Teddy to plunge down on. Slowly she went down, until she felt Gabe's member push against her entrance. Once she felt this, she took a deep breath, and pushed herself down onto his member.

The feeling they both got was euphoric, Teddy, had never felt this good in her life, and her being horny before this made this feel twice as good. Gabe on the other hand felt great too. Her mouth was nothing like her pussy. While her mouth provided some suction, her pussy gripped tightly around his member, making it so that every movement they made, they would both feel it, and it felt great. After recovering from the initial shock of Gabe's member inside of her, she slowly began to bounce up and down on his cock, loving the feeling of his hot dick in her tight hole.

Gabe to loved her wet pussy, and even though he had already cum once, he was ready to do it again. But first, he wanted to make Teddy cum, considering she hasn't come yet. So he slowly put his hands up to her breasts, and began to squeeze them, lightly at first, trying to get Teddy used to it, and then a little harder, putting his palms into the impromptu massage. He heard her slightly moaning his name, so he decided to pick it up a notch. He stopped kneading her breasts, and began to pinch her nipples, pulling them every once in a while. This sent Teddy over the top, she began convulsing over Gabe's dick, and she began moaning his name. Finally, she came and her vaginal muscles clamped down on Gabe's rod, milking his dick for every bit of sperm. He too came, and shot off his seed into her pussy.

Curtis:Hope to see you all soon!

* * *

**Okay that was a good first chapter, I'll update again Friday. Again please don't send in like 15 reviews a day, it will kind of kill the purpose of this story, to get everyone what they want in one story.**

**Also, don't forget to vote on my poll in my account (at the top) on who you want to see in the my huge story that isn't suggestion based, and will actually have a plot to it! Please vote, the more the better!**

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, welcome to the next chapter of Good Luck Charlie Truth or Dare! We have 5 great dares, and hopefully you like it!**

* * *

Curtis: Hello everybody, and welcome to Good Luck Charlie Truth or Dare, and a dare for Charlie, from Guest, I dare Gabe to fuck little Charlie

Amy: That's sick, my little girl is only 5! What's wrong with you?

Curtis: Hey, I didn't make the dares, I just read them.

Amy: But why does she have to do that, she's so young!

Curtis: Because it's the rules, she has to do it.

Charlie. unsure what was going on, looked around, until she saw Gabe coming over to her. He told her that she had to take off all her clothes. Trusting her older brother, she did, and stood there naked, in front of he family. Gabe slowly took off his pants, and his still soft member sprang out. Charlie wondered what it was, and touched it, feeling it, it was warm, as she touched it some more, it began to grow. Gabe, knowing he had to do this, stopped Charlie, and told her to sit on the couch.

Curtis: We have another dare to start, from jens who says, I dare Teddy to suck future Toby's cock.

Teddy, knowing that it had to be done, stood up, and walked over to future Toby, and told him to sit on the couch. Now Charlie and future Toby were both on the couch, Charlie, who was naked, saw Gabe walk up to her. She saw him then line up his stick towards her pee hole. She wondered what he was doing, considering, that she peed out of this hole. Either way, she trusted him, and let him do whatever he wanted to do. Gabe, seeing that Charlie was okay with him doing this, slowly began to push his member into Charlie's little hole. Her entrance was so tight, he could barely move, he was worried this would happen, she was a virgin, and she was five, of course he wouldn't be able to fit. Amy watched on in horror, as she saw Charlie's face contorted in pain from her de-flowering. On the other hand though, she felt a ping of arousal watching Teddy and future Toby.

Teddy told Toby to take off his pants, which he did, and then sat back down on the couch. Teddy looked at his member, throwing to about 7 inches, and she took the head into her mouth and began to suck on it. Toby's immediate reaction was pleasure, he had never felt something like this before in his entire life. His instincts quickly took over, as he pushed Teddy's head further down on his member, wanting, needing more pleasure from her. Gabe had finally slipped into Charlie's tight, young, cunt, and began to slowly thrust, hoping that it would make Charlie feel better. Even though it hurt, Charlie did feel a bit better, and she began to like some of the feelings she was feeling from her pee-hole.

Teddy continued her ministrations on Toby, continuing to bob her head on his entire dick, and tickling his balls with her hand. Toby was going crazy because of all of Teddy's actions, he had never felt this, and was about to cum.

On the other side of the couch, Gabe was still pushing into Charlie, who also had never felt anything like it. Even though she was five, she felt amazing, the previous pain was gone, and she was really enjoying this. The only problem for her was that, she felt like she had to go to the bathroom, but it felt different this time, almost a pleasurable circumstance to be in. She alerted Gabe about her predicament, by telling him, "Gabe I have to pee!" Gabe knew what this was, and continued on with his thrusting, trying to make Charlie cum for the first time in her life. Charlie didn't want to pee on Gabe and tried to hold it in, but to no avail. She ended up "peeing" on Gabe, and it felt amazing, the release felt great, and she thought about doing it sooner next time.

Teddy and Toby heard Charlie cumming, and Teddy decided to double her actions, as she began to bob her head deeper, until she was taking in all 7 inches of his member. Toby felt her throat on the tip of his dick, and lost it, he began spewing his cum all over Teddy's throat, and pulled out, and began to shoot it all over her face. When he finished this, the next dare was being read.

Curtis: Our next dare is from andre, who says, I dare Amy to suck Gabe's cock while Teddy licks his asshole.

Gabe: I'm fine with that!

Amy: He's my son, why should I have to do this?

Curtis: Well the wet spot in your crotch makes me think you want to do this... so good luck on the dare!

Amy: Fine!

Gabe was already naked from the waist down, and took off his shirt, expecting the women to do so, but they didn't, unfortunately for him (and us). So Gabe stood naked in front of the infamous couch, and was the first to make a move, as he said, "Well, you two, get at it!" Amy slowly came over, and for a few seconds, looked at her matured son's manhood. It was almost, if not bigger than Bob's, and from seeing the scene with Toby and Teddy, she was horny. So, she decided to begin to lap at Gabe's cock, licking from the base of his cock, all the way to the tip, and back down again.

Meanwhile, Teddy walked around behind Gabe, and slowly brought her head, towards Gabe's asshole, and began to lick it. The taste, wasn't good, but it wasn't as bad as she expected, and continued to lap at Gabe's asshole. Back to Gabe's front, Amy had moved on to sucking on the head of Gabe's cock, swirling her tongue around the tip every once in a while, causing Gabe to moan each time she did it. These moans were turning Amy on, she was turned on by the fact that this was her son, and that she was making him feel so good. Knowing she could make him moan more, she began to move her mouth farther down his rod, about halfway down, sucking on it, while using her tongue to stroke it. As she began to feel hornier, she heard Curtis say that a new dare was coming.

Curtis: The next dare is from jim300, who dares Amy to lick Teddy's ass, while Teddy suck's Gabe's cock.

Gabe was glad that he was still in the dare, and was eager for a fresh set of lips around his member. Teddy, first, began to take off her shirt, and also took off her yoga pants, leaving her in just her bra and panties. She then slowly took off her white lace bra, and matching underwear, until she was completely naked in front of Gabe. Having done things with Gabe last time, she didn't feel as awkward as last time, but who wouldn't feel a bit strange, naked in front of her younger brother?

She brought her mouth to Gabe's cock, and took a lick, and noticed that her mother's spit was still on his hardened member. She was turned on by this, and began to suck furiously on his cock, lapping up all her mother's spit, and trying to pleasure Gabe at the same time. Amy seeing this, and still being really turned on, quickly went behind Teddy, and began to lick her bare ass. Teddy jumped at the feeling of a tongue in her asshole, but quickly got back to working on Gabe. Amy, began to swirl her tongue around the puckered asshole, and then spread it with her fingers. Doing this, she allowed enough room for her to stick her tongue into Teddy's ass, licking inside of her oldest daughter's rectum.

This sucking chain, felt great for everyone, Gabe was close to cumming in his sister's throat, and Teddy had never felt this much pleasure from her ass, and it was her mom giving it to her, of all people! The only one who wasn't getting release, was Amy. She had been horny since the beginning, and hadn't been able to get even the slightest touch or fondle of her pussy. All of a sudden she heard frantic moan coming from Gabe, which meant that he was about to cum. Hearing this, Teddy took her mouth off, and began jerking his cock until he came, shooting his sperm all over Teddy's C-cup breasts.

Curtis: Our final dare comes from guest, who dares Gabe, Teddy, and Amy to have a threesome.

Amy was secretly relieved, but she tried not to show it, and slowly began to strip, taking off her green-yellow shirt, and blue jeans, leaving her in just a black lace bra and panties. She took off her panties first, revealing that she had a small pussy bush, not to much, but enough to be visible. She finally took off her bra, revealing her tiny pink nipples, placed on her huge D-cup breasts. Gabe just stared with his mouth open, his mom was hot! He couldn't believe he didn't notice it sooner. Her breasts were huge and her cunt seemed to be dripping wet. He wasn't sure how to start this threesome, until he got an idea from an adult movie he watched. He told Amy to lay on her back, and Teddy to lie on top of her, so that their breasts would be touching. Both agreed, as they were both horny as hell.

Gabe came over to both of them, and began to slowly rub each girl's pussy. She noticed that his mom was really wet, even before he started touching her. After rubbing the both of them for a few minutes, he thought about who he wanted to fuck first. His sister or his mom? He decided to make his mom wait a little longer, and shoved his whole length into Teddy's tight pussy. He began pushing in slowly, but quickened up his pace pretty soon. With every thrust Gabe made, Teddy would move forward, and then fall back as he pulled out, and then repeated himself. Because of this, with every thrust, Amy and Teddy would rub breasts, heightening the pleasure for Teddy, and making Amy even more horny. She could feel herself getting wet in anticipation of Gabe driving his big cock in her wet cunt.

Gabe continued thrusting into Teddy, feeling her tight walls around his hard cock, and began thrusting harder. He knew she was close, and to make her cum, he pinched down on Teddy's clit, lightly putting his fingernail into it. Teddy lost it, she began screaming out Gabe's name, as her brother kept thrusting into her, until her juices started spurting out, all over his pubic hair. Gabe pulled out, and then looked at his mom's cunt again. She was even wetter, there was a huge puddle below her pussy, and he knew she was horny. The mischievous side of Gabe told him to tease his mom some more. So he stood back up, and lined up his dick with Amy's slit, and began lightly rubbing his cock in between her outer folds, causing her to moan, but this was just making her more horny. She was giving Gabe a stern look, and told him to do it. "Do what?" Gabe replied

"Stick it in!" Amy yelled at him

Gabe decided to go a bit further, and told her to be a little bit clearer.

"Take your hard cock and fuck me Gabriel B. Duncan!"

That was enough for Gabe as he lined up his cock, and shoved all eight inches into his mom at once. Amy moaned a sigh of relief and pleasure at once. She had never had that much build-up to sex, and she needed to try it more often. Gabe continued to thrust into her, trying to make his mom cum too. He began to grind his thumb into his mom's clit, which usually worked on Teddy. This made Amy feel even better, but she needed a little bit more, something extra to make her cum. Gabe knew the clit wouldn't work, so he thought up a plan, he whispered it into Teddy's ear, who began the plan.

Teddy, still lying down on top of her naked mom, slowly brought there lips together and began to make out. At the same time as this was happening Gabe pulled out. Highly disappointed, Amy almost began to yell at Gabe, until he thrust back into her, just this time, he put his dick in her ass. This started Amy's orgasm, feeling her sexy daughter kiss her, as her son thrust into her tight ass. She began to squirt out juices from her pussy, getting all over his stomach. Gabe too, was getting close to orgasm, he kept thrusting, and then pulled out. He told the girls to quickly kneel in front of him. They did, and he began to jerk his cock, until he came all over their faces and tits, covering them in white cum.

Curtis: Well that was a lot of fun, see you next time.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little late, but I had some distractions, school starts Thursday for me. :( Anyway, updates will still come, but I might change the Jessie Truth or Dare update day.**

**As usual, I ask you to vote on my poll.**

**Review the story to put in dares, and to review my work**

**PM me if you have any suggestions, any suggestion is greatly appreciated.  
**

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here's another chapter, update date is probably now Saturday because of school. Quick Note to "Captain Georgia", I don't do gay dares, I just don't write them.**

**Anyway, Hope you like it!**

* * *

Curtis: We're back today with a few more dares, the first of which is from tre688 who says, I dare Teddy to suck Emmett's cock.

Teddy: What? Eww! Emmett is creepy, and he's probably a perv too!

Curtis: Well you have to do it, so go ahead.

Emmett went over to sit on the couch, and Teddy reluctantly followed him, clearly dejected that she had to do this. Emmett on the other hand was highly excited, for his dreams were seconds from coming true. He excitedly took off his pants and underwear, letting his five inch member free from his skinny jeans. Teddy, seeing his cock spring out, was unimpressed, as even her little brother's dick was bigger.

She began first by lightly rubbing it, gripping her hand around the shaft lightly, stroking his hard stick. She continued to stroke for a few minutes, and then Emmett's pre-cum began to ooze out. Knowing that she had to, Teddy closed her eyes, and wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock, causing Emmett's back to arch in pleasure, his dream of Teddy blowing him was happening, as he knew he wouldn't last long with his fantasy girlfriend sucking him off.

Teddy slowly passed his head, and began to put his entire dick in her mouth, not a big deal to her, as she has deep-throated her brother earlier. Teddy continued bobbing her head when she heard Emmett begin to moan, coming close to his orgasm. Emmett needed to get off soon, and put his head on the back of Teddy's head, and began to force her head further down on his dick. He began to moan louder as his dick began to twitch rapidly, until he began to shoot jets of his cum down Teddy's throat as she began to take her head off, trying to get rid of Emmett's cum. This was one dare she disliked, anybody could tell that, even Emmett. He didn't care though, he just got blown by his not-so-secret crush.

Curtis: Our next dare is from Guest, who says, I dare Amy to suck PJ's cock.

PJ, knowing her mom was a bit promiscuous when it came to this game, probably thanks to her competitive side, and walked over to the couch, and sat down. Amy came over, and pulled down her eldest son's pants, revealing a good sized tent in his boxers. She slowly took off the boxers, causing his dick to flop out. PJ was an erect 6 and a half inches, a good size, not to big, and not to small. Amy quickly began licking up and down his think rod, her experience showing. PJ was already coming close, this felt amazing to him, he had received blowjobs before, but this one was his best yet, and it was from his mom!

Amy continued licking around his shaft, until his pre-cum began to come out of his dick hole. Seeing this, she brought her face up to her son's dick, and began to immediately attempt to put his entire shaft into her mouth, and after a few attempts she succeeded, and began to deep-throat her son. His entire member was in her mouth, and down her throat. She began bobbing her head on his cock, which was met by PJ's light thrusts. PJ would usually be close anyway, but with it being his mom, which was very kinky for him, he was close to cumming. Amy suddenly began to tickle his balls with her nails, lightly scratching them, and PJ lost it. He began to thrust wildly into her mouth, and began shooting his sperm down Amy's throat. His mom swallowed each spurt, until he was out, and she gulped the rest of her son's cum down.

Curtis: Another great blowjob! Our next dare is from guest who says, I dare future charlie, future toby and teddy to have a threesome.

Teddy: Fine, I might as well.

Teddy, Toby and Charlie all went down to Teddy's room in the basement, and began their threesome. First Teddy slowly stripped Charlie, the girl she had given advice for years. Teddy slowly took off Charlie's tank top, revealing a hot pink bra. Teddy then slowly reached down to her pants and began to pull off the white jeans, lowering them off of Charlie's legs, revealing her matching pink panties. Charlie, then decided to repay the favor. She came over to Teddy and lightly kissed her on the cheek, before removing Teddy's loose shirt. She then went to her light gray sweatpants that looked sexy on her, and pulled those off too. She stepped back, and saw her older sister in a black bra and almost see-through white panties. Charlie, wanting to get Toby hard and excited, bent over to pick up the clothes. As she bent over she wiggled her ass a bit, teasing Toby a bit.

Toby now had a raging hard on, and needed release now. He was about to take off his pants, when Teddy stopped him. She came over to Charlie and slowly untied her bra, until it was being held up by just Charlie's hands. Slowly she removed the bra, causing Toby to get even harder. Charlie was sexy, everyone knew that, but her B-cup breasts were beautiful! Her breasts were just the right size for her body, and her pink nipples made her even sexier! Charlie then went over to Teddy and slipped off the bra, revealing Teddy's C-cup tits, which looked just as good as Charlie's. Toby's member was straining against the fabric of his underwear, pleading to be freed from his pants. Seeing he had been tortured enough, Charlie and Teddy went over to him, and began to lower his pants. His boxers followed, and he was naked with his 7 inch cock staring at Teddy and Charlie in the face.

Charlie decided to take action first, and began to lick up and down the shaft, wetting every spot on his member. Once she did this she took his dick into her mouth, and began to suck on the first few inches. Teddy, not wanting to be left out, went under Toby, and began to lick his nuts, sucking one and then the other. Toby was in heaven, he had never felt pleasure like this. Not many people get to have two smoking hot chicks suck your dick for free! They continued this, occasionally switching positions, until he began moaning signaling he was close. The two sat in front of him, and began to jerk his cock and fondle his nuts. Toby began to cum, shooting his spunk onto the faces of Charlie and Teddy. The two of them immediately began to lick the cum off each others faces, giving Toby a hard on immediately.

Once the two had licked off all of Toby's cum, the two laid on the bed, breast to breast on top of each other. Toby loved the sight he saw, he slowly walked up to them, and asked who to start with. Teddy said that the youngest goes first, which greatly pleased Charlie, who was laying on top of Teddy. Toby slowly lined his member up with her cunt, and thrust in, causing Charlie to moan out in shocked pleasure. Her brother's rod felt so good in her, almost like they were made to match. Toby continued thrusting in and out, hearing Charlie's moans of pleasure turned him on more and more. He then looked at Teddy's face, and saw the need in her eyes. He pulled out, and without warning, quickly shoved into Teddy's tight pussy.

Teddy was shocked, she didn't expect him to go in so quickly. Although she was shocked, didn't mean she wasn't unhappy with him, his dick felt amazing in her, and she loved how it fit inside of her walls. Toby continued thrusting into Teddy, and then leaned forward, and began to lightly massage Charlie's beautiful breasts. Charlie too, began to moan in pleasure from Toby grabbing her breasts, and she felt like she was close to cumming. Toby heard Charlie's cries of pleasure mix with Teddy's and he to felt like he was close to cumming. He began to pump harder into Teddy, thrusting with all his might, and then pulled out and shoved himself into Charlie again. Charlie felt amazing, she had her brother's hot cock in her, Teddy, her hot sister, was rubbing tits naked with her, and she didn't want to be anywhere else right now. Toby then moved his hand from Charlie's tits down to Teddy's sopping wet pussy.

As he was thrusting into Charlie, he began pushing 4 fingers into Teddy, causing her eyes to shoot open from the sudden intake of pleasure. All 3 Duncan kids were close to cumming, and were waiting for one person to start the chain. Teddy couldn't hold out much longer, and feeling her orgasm coming, she brought Charlie's head to her's and began to make-out passionately with her. That was all Charlie needed, as she began to cum onto Toby's rock hard dick. This set off Toby who began to shoot a couple of spurts of cum into Charlie, once he did, he quickly shoved into Teddy and began shooting off inside of her. That sent her over the edge. Feeling her younger brother's cum made Teddy cum, she shot her juices all over Toby who collapsed on top of the two in a naked, tired cuddle.

Curtis: That's all folks, come back next time, see you all soon!

* * *

**Okay, couple ****announcements**

**1.) You may have read this at Jessie Truth or Dare, but that poll for my next story closes 9/12/13. Hurry up, voting is almost closed, as of this date 8/31/13 1:00 AM the poll is**

* * *

**1.) Fireside Girls 14 votes**

**2.) Emma 12 votes**

**3.) Avery 12 votes**

**4.) Vanessa 11 votes**

**5.) Teddy 11 votes**

* * *

**Please vote, the more the better  
**

**2.) If anyone wants to help with the story PM me and I will tell you the details!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
